B2W2023
is a chapter Pokémon Adventures manga. Synopsis White, Black and the rest confront Kyurem, leaving Whitley to find N inside the Plasma Frigate. She receives help from Hugh, who starts giggling about seeing Whitley's close attention to N. Blake continues his battle with Colress, and receives help from his former colleage, Looker, in order to defeat the megalomaniac scientist. Chapter Plot In an airplane, Elesa receives a call from Clay, and is told to change the course to Undella Town. Before that, Elesa asks of Skyla to land at Striaton City. She goes to do so, until a Genesect quickly passes by the front of the airplane; Blake chases Colress, as the two guys ride on their Genesect. Leo and Looker fall down as the airplane stops, and the two witness Blake going after Colress. Immediately, Looker opens the door, asking of Leo to inform Elesa and Skyla that he is following Blake. Using a jetpack, Looker follows Blake. The latter is surprised to see Looker, but reminds that he is no longer his superintendent. Looker does not care about that - instead, he passes Blake's Dewott, Gliscor and Kabutops to him. Blake is happy about that, and Looker admits he is still by Blake's side, even if he is not an officer. In that moment, Looker gets hit; Colress' Genesect fired a beam to hit him. Colress is a bit displeased he couldn't get rid of both Looker and Blake in one attack, considering he has to fly, too. Fortunately, Looker unfolds his parachute, and wishes Blake luck in defeating Colress. When he looks down, Looker does not identify the place, and realizes there's a huge Pokémon down near the flying ship. Whitley runs to stop Kyurem from attacking the Plasma Frigate, but Kyurem starts powering up. In that moment, Black's Brav intercepts its attack, followed with Iris' Haxorus and White's Pokémon. White calls to Whitley, and gives her Gigi, who is N's Pokémon, to let her see her trainer. Whitley is surprised to hold her, while Whitley reminds Gigi has a strong sense of smell, and should detect where N is located. As White and others continue the battle, her Sally warps Whitley into the Plasma Frigate. Inside, Whitley is looking forward to work with "Lady" Gigi, who starts tracking N down. She smells N behind a wall, but Whitley does not see any door that leads inside. Just then, Hugh screams, to find Whitley here. Whitley is in shock, thinking Hugh will think of her as an enemy to be in this place. Whitley starts to cry, but Hugh bows down, apologizing what he said in Undella Town. He realizes Whitley is not the enemy he was seeking, and promises not to be antagonistic towards her from now on. Whitley sees he is also searching for N, but Hugh asks her first to wipe her nose. Hugh explains he also has to see N, but not to fight him. Instead, he explains that Rood told him that N knows where his sister's Purrloin is. He came here, as Whitley's mom told him that N was taken prisoner aboard the ship. Whitley is touched, and snouts her nose. She explains that N is beyond the wall, but she doesn't see any entrance to it. Hugh thinks that she can carve a hole in the wall, by having her Tepig use Flamethrower at it. However, Gigi is not strong enough to do that, while Whitley is offended that Hugh thinks Gigi is her Pokémon. As the Team Plasma grunts arrive, Hugh goes to battle them, leaving Whitley to find a way to open the wall. As Whitley ponders what to do, her Foongy shows her the Accelgor she obtained. Looking at her Pokédex, Whitley smiles, for knows what to do. She slams her Poké Ball into the wall. However, she presses Accelgor to the wall to use Acid Spray, as she is not used to being a trainer that commands her Pokémon. As Hugh has stopped the battle, he looks back, seeing that Whitley managed to open the wall. He is grateful that she did that, but starts to blush to see Whitley hovering over N's unconscious body. Whitley goes to gently wake him up, but Gigi falls on his belly, rudely waking him up. N opens his eyes, seeing Gigi came to save him, who becomes smug towards Whitley. N looks at Whitley, who starts to blush, while Hugh giggles. N realizes Whitley is one of Team Plasma's forces that liberated Pokémon, who looked up to her. Whitley blushes, while Foongy starts to react. N senses its feelings, and explains that Foongy would be worried if it didn't look after Whitley, which makes her cringe. Hugh rolls on the floor, laughing, which makes N wonder who he is. Hugh becomes serious, and introduces himself, stating he came to retake Purrloin that was liberated two years ago. N understands, and exclaims that will be the first Pokémon that will be returned. Whitley becomes surprised, until the ship starts to shake. N promises to return Purrloin, but reminds they need to stop Ghetsis first. Outside, as everyone is battling Kyurem, they see the Plasma Frigate reacting. In Undella Town, Cedric Juniper and Bianca ride the former's Samurott to the Marine Tube's entrance. Samurott starts to slice the ice, and is assisted with Bianca's Oshawott and Lampent. On the other side, Benga has Volcarona and Pignite attempt to melt off the ice. Cheren is surprised that Benga has Pignite, and asks does it know the "Pledge" move. Benga confirms this, and Cheren sees it could combine with Grass Pledge. The students tell Cheren they hear something strange. Cheren activates his Xtransciver, and sees Bianca on the line. The latter is happy, and tells Cedric they are beyond the block of ice. Without further ado, Cedric's Samurott and Bianca's Oshawott use Water Pledge, while Benga's Pignite use Fire Pledge and Cheren's Servine use Grass Pledge. The ice shatters, pleasing the students inside the tube that they are free. Bianca runs to Cheren and hugs him, for she was very worried about him. Cheren is happy, too, but blushes to see the female students looking at him hugging Bianca affectionately. Cheren asks Cedric for the status, and is told that the Kyurem has fused with Reshiram, and is moving towards the ship, though the four students that were missing are reported to be safe. Bianca tells him that they are Hugh, Leo, Blake and Whit- but before she could continue, Bianca gives Cheren the good news: Black has returned. Meanwhile, Colress belittles Blake for how inferior his Genesect is. Colress claims Blake has no chance to win. Suddenly, Colress stops, as he gets stabbed by Keldemaru's horn. Colress stops, as Kelden hit him directly in his chest. However, Kelden goes to attack once more, but Blake protests, as it is too early to attack. Distracted, Kelden gets hit by Genesect's blast. Colress starts speaking how Kelden is free-minded, and should be taught some manner of obedience. He pulls out the broken Reveal Glass, which stopped the impact, claiming it is now garbage. Still, he smiles, for he is not in trouble: Ghetsis' underlings are now in trouble with the item being broken. Thus, the Weather Trio's effects subside, causing Thundurus, Tornadus and Landorus to revert to their original forms. The Shadow Triad is displeased with this outcome, while Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion push away the Legendary Trio with their swords. The Shadow Triad is defeated, while the Legendary Swords watch the Weather Trio depart away. Terrakion comments that these three Pokémon are just the same as they are, as long as they are not captured by humans. Suddenly, Cobalion looks to the sky; as a bird passes by, Cobalion comments "they" are coming. Cobalion and Virizion are confused, while Terrakion adds that everything will soon be settled. Meanwhile, the Plasma Frigate flies up, and inside, the concerned Whitley, N and angry Hugh continue battling the Team Plasma forces. N asks of two grunts not to stand in their way. The grunts wonder what to do, considering Colress flew away. In a moment, they continue to pledge their service to Lord Ghetsis, and proclaim as long as he is standing, they will never lose. On closer look, Hugh realizes that these two grunts were the two people that took Purrloin from him five years ago. Hugh becomes furious, and has Vibrava continue attacking. Their Zweilous is defeated by Vibrava, causing the grunts to retreat. Hugh turns to N and Whitley, asking them to continue without him, as he goes to pursue these two people. Whitley and N are concerned, and in this point, Foongy leaps near Hugh. N senses that Foongy wants to join Hugh in pursuing these people, but staying out of danger, and once victorious, he should regroup with the rest. Hugh nervously smiles, while N realizes Foongy wants of N to protect Whitley while it is gone. Whitley becomes hysterical that Foongy is being so impolite, but calms down when N holds her hand. N takes Whitley and Gigi through the portal to find his father, and are warped to a room with a strange person. Debuts Pokémon *Cheren's Servine *Benga's Pignite Move *Water Pledge Gallery Category:Black 2 & White 2 chapters